In general, a xe2x80x9cfairleadxe2x80x9d is a device used on a sailing vessel to lead and position the running rigging, for example, the lines which are used to control the position and shape of a sail. Fairleads are employed, to prevent excessive binding, friction, and/or chafe on the line that controls the running rigging.
A xe2x80x9ccam cleatxe2x80x9d is a device widely used on sailing crafts, as well as in other applications requiring a releasable stop. The device generally comprises a base and a pair of cam-shaped toothed jaws or pawls pivotally mounted on the base and movable toward and away from each other, which provides a spacing between the jaws that is variable relative to the center line of the pawls to receive a downward and rearward pulling of the line by the free end to insert the line between the pawls in a locking relationship. The jaws have inwardly facing serrated surfaces and are spring loaded toward a closed position, such that a portion of line inserted from the top of the pawls will be secured toward a closed position. To release the line, the line is pulled up and out of engagement with the pawls. One type of cam cleat currently on the market is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,486, incorporated herein by reference. The pawls rotate around a fixed axis and bearing means, such as a sleeve, ball bearings or roller bearings may be provided to reduce internal friction and to improve performance in terms of insertion and removal of the line in a cleating and uncleating operation.
A cam cleat fairlead currently on the market and sold by Harken, Inc. of Pewaukee, Wis., is shown in FIG. 1. Fairleads such as these may be used at the entry or the exit of the cam cleat to allow the line to maintain alignment between the center line between the pawls of the cleat when the line is disengaged and then engaged again. If the line is not brought into alignment with the pawls, the cam cleat will not operate.
As generally shown in FIG. 1, the prior art conventional assembly comprises a pair of jaws or pawls 10 and 12 pivotally mounted on a base 14. The fairlead comprises a strap, generally shown at 16, mounted above the cam cleat and this strap is designed to retain a line 18 between the jaws or pawls 10 and 12 after the line has been released. In order to allow the line to be released by pulling upwardly, the upper portion of strap 16 includes an upper generally V-shaped notch 20, extending on an angle to vertical, with a pair of spaced vertical bearing tubes or elements 22 and 24 for guiding the line. When this device is positioned at the exit side of the cleat, the free end of the line may be bent at an angle of up to 45 degrees relative to the center line of the cleat, but beyond such angle, as shown in FIG. 1, the line tends to become blocked or hung up by the upper part of notch 20, thus preventing reengagement of the line. This lessens versatility of the cleat and fairlead assembly in terms of where it can be positioned on the sailing vessel in an operative position, and also imposes constraints on the position of the person attempting to cleat the line, since the person may be moving to different positions on the sailing vessel and pulling on the line at an extreme angle.
The present invention provides a fairlead for a cam cleat, with the fairlead having improvements to allow engagement of the line into the cleat, in situations where the free end of the line being hauled at an angle of more than 45 and preferably more than 90 degrees relative to the centerline between the pawls of the cleat.
The assembly of the present invention comprises a base unit or member for mounting a cam cleat as well as a fairlead near the exit of the cleat. The fairlead comprises a top and an inverted U-shaped tubular or inwardly facing curved member mounted in a fixed position between the top and the base. The inverted U-member or bail extends above the top of the pawls of the cleat to allow the line to be released. Also, the legs of the U-shaped member, which are secured from the base generally vertically and parallel to the top, have a width which is only slightly larger than the largest diameter line that the cam cleat can accept. It will be understood that cam cleats are provided in different sizes and have published specifications of the largest diameter line the cleat will accept. For example, the cleat might be designed to accept a line having a range of diameters of, for example, 3-10 millimeters, so the spacing between the legs of the fairlead would be in excess of 10 millimeters, for example, 11-14 millimeters. The spacing in the upper loop of the bail or inverted U-shaped member would provide even additional clearance to allow release of the line when released from the cleat.
The assembly of fairlead/cam cleat greatly improves the versatility of the assembly in comparison with the prior art, especially in terms of allowing the person or sailor to engage the cleat at extreme angles regardless of the person or sailor. Also, due to the extreme angle engagement feature, the position or location of the cam and fairlead assembly is versatile and is not limited by prior art constraints.